Normal
by YumiSebby
Summary: Después de todo, Ciel finalmente cede ante los encantos de su mayordomo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué harán ambos? ¿Qué tipo de pareja son? [Humor/Romance]
1. Introducción

**-Humor, Romance, y cualquier tema ocurrente.**

 **\- Capítulos cortos, de pocos diálogos y alguna que otra frase.**

 **\- {Sebastian x Ciel }**

 ***Sin subidas fijas. (Aunque posiblemente, un capítulo diario).**

* * *

 _Los deseos de Sebastian se han cumplido al fin, y el pequeño Ciel ha caído en las redes de su demoniaca persona. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo serán ambos en el ámbito pareja?_


	2. 1

Sebastian es el tipo de persona que llamaría a Ciel a las dos de la mañana para ver si está dormido.

-Bo-chan, ¿está durmiendo? ¿Quiere que lo arrope? ¿Tiene frío?

-Imbécil, estoy a tu lado. ¿¡Y cómo voy a tener frío si me tienes abrazado y estás prácticamente encima de mí?!- Contesta el menor, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, frunciendo el ceño y con ganas de matar a su compañero de cama.


	3. 2

Ciel es el tipo de persona que por muy mal que esté, siempre pondrá una expresión fría y fúnebre.

... Hasta que se quede solo con Sebastián, entonces, su verdadero yo sale a la luz.


	4. 3

Sebastian y Ciel son el tipo de pareja que van juntos a todos lados, incluso al baño, y que cuando se separan por algún motivo, todo el mundo lo ve extraño.

(...)

-Oh, Cieruuu~- Corrió Lizzy, con su habitual saludo, tirándose a por Ciel. Segundos después, esta levantó la mirada, extrañada porque no había escuchado el típico _"Suelte a Bo-chan, por favor"_ \- ¿Y Sebastian, Cieru?

-Está... haciéndome un favor.- Apartó la mirada rápidamente, intentando que el sonrojo no llegara a sus mejillas.

(...)

-¡Oh, Señor Sebastian, ¿dónde está su amo?- Preguntó el policía. Sebastian tenía ya un tic en el ojo, y es que era la cuarta vez que le preguntaban por Bo-chan.- Ustedes siempre están juntos...

-Ha tenido un importúnio de última hora.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

 _"¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parecía extraño que estuviesen unas horas separados?"_


	5. 4

Sebastian es el tipo de persona, que en el mundo real, espiaría a Ciel mientras se ducha y, si alguien lo descubre, intentaría controlar sus nervios, luego, totalmente seguro alegaría algo como:

-Solo estaba viendo que él estaba a salvo y no siendo violado por un Angel...- Porque claro, eso sería totalmente normal para Sebastian.


	6. 5

Ciel es el tipo de persona que te agrede con palabras hirientes si osas decirle _"Estás sonrojado",_ cuando lo descubres mirando a Sebastian fijamente.


	7. 6

Sebastian y Ciel son la típica pareja que celebrarían una gran fiesta por Navidad, pero no por gusto, sino por obligación de Lizzy. Pero luego, cuando el sol se esconde y la luna brilla en la habitación de Ciel, ambos tienen su propia fiesta de Navidad privada.

...

...

¿Por qué llevará Ciel un disfraz de Reno?

¡Feliz Navidad, bonitas personas! Espero que tengáis una gran Navidad y disfrutéis mucho. (Siento estar tan inactiva, pero me fracturé la mano y aparte, con todas estas fiestas... ._.)

3


	8. 7

Sebastian es el tipo de persona que hace miles de comparaciones. Comparaciones de todo tipo, tanto sobre sí mismo del estilo " _Él no es mejor mayordomo que yo"_ hasta terminar con su adorado Bo-chan, como _"Es como un gato que está ansioso por caricias y gruñe cuando le das afectos"_

Y entonces es cuando Ciel lo mira de mala cara, le dice y idiota y él entonces piensa que quizá no es tierno gato, si no un fuerte y adorable perro.


	9. 8

Ciel es el tipo de persona que le tiene miedo a las arañas. Un miedo atroz y mortal. Y es por eso que, cuando aquella noche antes de meterse en la cama, se quedó leyendo en su Tablet y sin querer alumbró al suelo, todo se detuvo ante él. Aquel maldito bicho estaba ante él, y seguro que estaba pensando en matarlo. No gritó, no se movió, no hizo nada, hasta que segundos después, agarró el teléfono y empezó a escribirle a Sebastian, quien era la única persona que conocía su pánico a aquellos malos bichos.

 _"SEBASTIAN"_

 _"SEBASTIAAAAAAAAN"_

 _"SeBASTiAN HAY UNA AÑARAAAA EN MI JABITADCION"_

 _"*HABITACIÓN"_

 _"VEN AHORA, MALDITO ASQUEROSO Y MATALA"_

 _"ES UNA ORDEN"_

 _"SEBASTIAAAAAAN ):"_

Dejó el móvil justo a su lado y siguió mirándola fijamente, hasta que se movió.

 _"SEBIASTIAN, AHORA SÍ, SE HA MOVIDO. AYUDAAAAAA ME VA A MATAR, O A COMER O... NO SÉ, PERO VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO IDIOTA"_

Y entonces, la respuesta de su mayordomo llegó.

 _"Tu sexy Sebastian está muerto, y tú eres el siguiente. Att: Arañita "_

-¡Sebastian, eres un maldito imbécil, te odio! No te acercarás a mí en un mes.- Pero había merecido la pena para aquel demonio.


	10. 9

Sebastian y Ciel son el tipo de pareja que, en los mejores momentos, son interrumpidos, siempre, SIEMPRE.

-Seb-Sebastian...- Jadeó el pequeño Ciel, quien se encontraba totalmente extasiado por las caricias de su mayordomo.

-¿Te gusta, joven Bo-chan?

Y antes de que pudiese posar sus labios sobre los deliciosos y finos de su amo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a la pequeña Lizzy.

-Cieruuuuu~- Canturreó entrando, pero antes de dar un paso más, se quedó mirando la escena totalmente extrañada.- ¿A qué jugaban? Yo también quiero jugar.

Y Ciel, completamente sonrojado, nervioso y tembloroso solo pudo gruñir y decir:

-Estos juegos no son para ti.


	11. 10

Sebastian es el tipo de persona que no sabría que responder ante...

-Sebastian, ¿con quién te quedarías, con un gato o conmigo?- Pregunta Ciel, mirando con un muy mal disimulado enfado como su mayordomo está acariciando el gato negro que está en su regazo con sumo cuidado, mientras sus ojos brillan y brillan.

... Porque no sabe quién es más adorable.

\- Diría que a usted, pero solo si se pone un disfraz gatuno, Bo-chan.


	12. 11

Ciel es el tipo de persona que se enfada, se cruza de brazos negándose a trabajar, se sienta en el sillón y, mientras Sebastian intenta besarlo y que su enfado se disipe, él infla los carrillos de forma tierna.

-Déjame tranquilo, imbécil.- Dice, alejándose de los mimos.

-Oh, vamos, Bo-chan... solo un poco más.

Y él se deja hacer, porque puede resistirse a muchas cosas, pero no a su sexy sirviente.


	13. 12

Sebastian y Ciel son el tipo de pareja que se dejan llevar por las situaciones.

Sebastian está con la Tablet, leyendo cosas por internet, hasta que encuentra algo sumamente interesante que llama totalmente su atención. Y entonces sonríe, porque sabe que Ciel picará. Sebastian va a por un chicle de menta, y espera hasta que el menor llega a la sala.

-Oh, Sebastian, ¿tienes un chicle?- Éste asiente, pero no hace movimiento alguno?- ¿Me das?- Y la sonrisa que Sebastian muestra, aturde a Ciel.

-Toda la noche si quieres, Bo-chan.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero yo quería que me dieras!

-Y lo voy a hacer.- Lo alza en brazos, cargándolo al hombro.

-¡Un chicle!- Grita el menor, pero ya es tarde, Sebastian lo ha tumbado en la cama y besa su cuello.

Y se dejan llevar.


	14. 13

Sebastian es el tipo de persona que haría una apuesta con Ciel, y la perdería intencionalmente solo para ver como el menor se ríe de él, de esa forma tan sincera que estira sus comisuras e ilumina sus ojos.

Y quizá... por la recompensa de por la noche.

Pero sobretodo por la sonrisa, ¿verdad?


	15. 14

Ciel sería el tipo de persona que si hay una tormenta muy fuerte en el exterior, le pediría a Sebastian que se quedara a su lado durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente lo negaría todo, objetando que al ser un " _Phantomhive_ " no puede tener miedo de una estúpida tormenta, para después decirle a Sebastian algo como:

-Ubícate, idiota. Solo eres mi mayordomo.- Algo que, interiormente y en su idioma, se traduciría como un " _Gracias por quedarte esta noche."_


	16. 15

—Bebé, ¿quieres algo de comer?— Preguntó Ciel, en un tono cariñoso.

Sebastian se extrañó ante eso, pues aunque llevaba con Ciel desde hacía años, nunca había usado ese _apodo._

—Sí, claro... ¿qué vas a— Mientras hablaba, Sebastian se acercaba al menor, quien se apartó abruptamente lejos de él. ¿Y ahora que había hecho?

—No te hablaba a ti, le hablaba a nuestro bebé...

Sebastian juraba que no podía respirar, que algo o alguien invisible estaba estrangulando su garganta. ¿¡Ciel, por todos los Dioses -irónicamente-, estaba embarazado?!

—Oh... espera...—Susurró Ciel, para dar una gran zancada y ponerse a la altura de Sebastian, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ello.—¡Nosotros no tenemos uno!—Y el pequeño se alejó de la cocina, esperando que Sebastian hubiese pillado la indirecta.

* * *

¡Síp, esto me recuerda que tengo que actualizar "Padres por sorpresa"; pero tranquilidad, ¡me estoy poniendo al día con todos mis Fics!


End file.
